Benarkan, Hinata?
by Hanamiru
Summary: "Kau membuatku yakin, bahwa cinta seseorang takkan hilang meski orang itu telah meninggalkan kita... Ne, benar bukan, Hinata?"


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Hanamiru**

**Pairing : Naruto and Hinata**

**Genre : Drama and Tragedy**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo's, EYD, OOC, GaJe, Alur kecepetan, dan lain sebagainya**

**~Asli murni original pemikiran saya, bila ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf ^^~**

**Summary :**

"Kau membuatku yakin, bahwa cinta seseorang takkan hilang meski orang itu telah meninggalkan kita... _Ne_, benar bukan, Hinata?"

**~..Happy Reading..~**

.

.

.

...

* * *

.

.

_Jika suatu saat nanti ku tak lagi disisi..._

_Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis seperti ini..._

_Aku tak ingin melihatmu dengan raut wajah sedih seperti itu..._

_Tertawalah tanpa ku, Naruto-kun..._

.

.

* * *

~|Benarkan, Hinata?|~

.

"Hyuuga Hinata, gugur saat melaksanakan misi rank-S pertamanya."

_Sapphire_ itu membulat, terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari sahabatnya.

"Tidak mungkin..." gumam sang Rokudaime Hokage. Bibirnya terlihat bergetar saat ia berucap.

Sahabat nanas sang Rokudaime menghampirinya, memegang pundaknya dengan erat. "Kau harus kuat Naruto, kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kau harapkan."

"Jangan berbohong, Shikamaru." ucap Rokudaime Naruto. "Dia Kunoichi yang hebat."

"Terdapat racun serius pada pembuluh darahnya, hingga menyebabkan pembuluh darah itu tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya." jelas Shikamaru dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin mengecil.

Naruto terdiam, tak membalas ucapan Shikamaru dan tak juga memandang kedua sahabatnya. Pikirannya terlalu kalut akan kabar yang baru ia dapat beberapa saat lalu.

Sakura memandang Naruto sendu. Sebagai sahabat, ia tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat ini. Mereka berdua—Naruto dan Hinata—adalah sepasang kekasih yang harus terpisah oleh garis kematian.

Suasana disana mendadak hening, tak ada satupun yang ingin mengeluarkan suaranya. Aura berkabung nampak jelas disana.

"Dimana jenazahnya sekarang?"

Shikamaru dan Sakura mengangkat kepala mereka saat sang Rokudaime berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Jenazahnya sedang melalui tahap pemeriksaan di Rumah Sakit Konoha." jawab Sakura agak linglung karena dirinya kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari ruangan Hokage tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pada kedua sahabatnya, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Sakura hanya dapat menatap nanar kepergian Naruto.

.

"H-Hokage-_sama_..."

"Dimana jenazahnya sekarang?" tanya Naruto dingin. Mengacuhkan panggilan sopan sang Dokter berkacamata.

Dokter berkacamata bernama Shiho itu menunjuk sebuah ruangan dengan kikuk. Tidak, itu bukanlah ruang jenazah, melainkan ruang pemeriksaan tempat dimana kekasih Rokudaime itu diperiksa.

Naruto tak berkata apapun setelah itu, tubuhnya bergerak cepat memasuki ruangan dimana gadisnya berada, terbujur dingin disana.

"Keluar." perintah Naruto pada Dokter maupun Suster yang masih berada disana. "Bereskan peralatannya dan tinggalkan tempat ini."

Dokter dan Suster itupun segera membereskan alat-alat yang mereka gunakan untuk memeriksa Hinata, dan segera keluar sesuai perintah sang Rokudaime. "Kami permisi, Hokage-_sama_."

Setelah memastikan para Ninja medis itu keluar, Naruto segera melangkah menghampiri tubuh gadisnya yang sudah mulai dingin. Manik _amethyst_ itu tak terlihat, kini kelopaknya tertutup rapat.

"Kau..." Naruto memegang pipi Hinata. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?"

"Bukankah kita akan menikah setelah kau melaksanakan misi ini?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya seraya mengelus lembut wajah pucat Hinata.

Airmata menetes dari _sapphire_ Naruto. Rokudaime itu kini menunjukan kelemahannya, kelemahan yang dapat membuatnya berada dalam titik terendah dalam hidupnya. Ia sudah kehilangan sang rival Sasuke saat perang, apakah _Kami-sama_ begitu benci padanya hingga Ia kembali mengambil orang-orang tercintanya?

"Hei." Naruto memandang Hinata lembut. "Kemana wajah merahmu itu? Bukankah kau selalu memalingkan wajahmu saat aku memegang pipimu seperti ini?"

Naruto mendadak bungkam, ia tahu sang Hyuuga takkan membalas ucapannya sekarang. Tak lagi mengeluarkan suara lembutnya seperti biasa. Ia tahu dan sangat sadar akan hal itu. Seberapa banyak pun ia berucap, kini tak ada lagi yang akan membalasnya dengan suara lembut dan wajah merona seperti biasa, tidak akan pernah.

_Liquid _itu semakin deras menetes, kembali menghangatkan wajah Hinata yang kini telah dingin. Lengan kekar yang terbalut jubah Hokage itu bergerak, merengkuh tubuh ramping gadis berambut indigo itu dengan erat. Seolah ia takkan pernah mau kehilangannya.

Kini tak ada lagi rasa hangat yang menjalar saat ia memeluk Hinata, tak ada lagi tangan mungil yang membalas pelukannya.

* * *

.

.

_Saat jiwa terpisah dari sang raga..._

_Saat waktu bergerak tuk memisahkan cinta..._

_Satupun tak dapat melawan..._

_Sebuah garis kehidupan bernama takdir..._

.

.

* * *

"Jangan ada yang mengganggu Hokage-_sama_." ucap Sakura saat sekumpulan Ninja medis hendak memasuki ruangan dimana Naruto dan Hinata berada.

"Sakura-_sama_, tapi Hyuuga-_san_ harus segera—"

"Biar aku!" bentak Sakura pada Ninja medis tersebut.

Para Ninja medis itu tersentak. Mereka tahu Sakura adalah kepala Ninja medis di Konoha maupun Dunia Shinobi yang kemampuannya sudah tak diragukan lagi, namun desakan para tetua Konoha membuat mereka bimbang dan tetap berdiri disana.

"Kalian meragukanku?!" bentak Sakura lagi seraya menatap tajam para Ninja medis. "Katakan pada tetua, aku tidak mengizinkan jenazah Hinata diambil untuk saat ini."

"Tapi—"

"PERGI!" teriak Sakura seraya hendak memukul tembok Rumah Sakit yang ada disampingnya.

Melihat tanda-tanda Sakura yang akan mengamuk, para Ninja medis itu segera menjauh, kemudian berlari dan menghilang pada tikungan lorong Rumah Sakit.

"... Kalian takkan mengerti bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan orang yang kalian cintai, saat orang tersebut telah merancanakan segala mimpi mereka yang akan terwujud selangkah lagi." gumam Sakura. Airmata itu pun akhirnya tumpah dan mengalir diatas pipi mulus Sakura.

Sakura menangis dalam diam, ia mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi tunggu yang ada disetiap tepi lorong. Tubuhnya bergetar seolah ia juga turut merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan di dalam.

Sakura tahu semuanya, tahu akan rencana Naruto yang akan meminang Hinata sepulang gadis itu dari misi rank-S pertamanya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Naruto dengan senang menceritakan semua pada dirinya.

Sakura pun masih ingat, bagaimana Hinata yang meminta pendapat akan Kimono pengantin yang akan ia kenakan saat pesta pernikahannya, bagaimana wajah Hinata yang selalu memerah selama mereka pergi untuk membeli keperluan yang dibutuhkan.

Sakura mengingatnya dengan jelas. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana kedua insan itu saling mencintai satu sama lain. Sangat tahu bahwa mereka adalah pasangan _Ying_ dan_ Yang_ yang akan saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Mereka berdua terlihat sempurna dengan saling melengkapi dengan kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing, mereka serasi...

Namun mereka berdua takkan pernah menjadi satu, semua rencana dan mimpi indah mereka takkan pernah terwujud, semuanya hancur saat sebuah takdir bernama kematian menghampiri salah satunya.

Sebuah tepukan singkat mendarat pada bahu Sakura. Gadis pinky itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah menganggunya.

"Shikamaru?"

.

.

~|Benarkan, Hinata?|~

.

"Hinata, aku..." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang mulai bersemu.

"A-ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata saat ia melihat gelagat aneh dari tunangannya itu.

"Begini, jadi..." Naruto mengambil nafas dalam. "Apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Seluruh tubuh Hinata nampak kaku, wajah putihnya kini telah berubah menjadi merah. Manik lavender itu membulat, menatap tak percaya pemuda di hadapannya.

"A-aku memang bukan seorang pemuda romantis seperti yang lainnya. A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk meminang seorang gadis." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya tersenyum lebar.

_Amethyst _Hinata menatap Naruto lembut tanpa ia sadar bahwa ia menangis, mimpinya selama ini untuk bersama Naruto terwujud.

Naruto tersentak saat Hinata menubruk dirinya, membenamkan wajah bak porselen itu dalam dada bidangnya. Isakan kecil terdengar jelas dari bibir Hinata saat gadis itu menghirup nafas.

"_A-arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_." ucap Hinata disela tangis harunya. "_Hontou ni arigatou_, _a-aishiteru_..."

Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. Lengan_ tan_nya terangkat untuk membelai helaian indigo sang gadis, cintanya terbalas.

"_Aishite mo_, Hinata..." balas Naruto seraya tersenyum.

* * *

.

.

_Empat mata, satu pandangan..._

_Empat kaki, satu tujuan..._

_Dua tangan, satu genggaman..._

_Dua hati, saling merindukan..._

.

.

* * *

~|Benarkan, Hinata?|~

.

_Sapphire_ itu menatap kosong proses pemakaman di hadapannya, pemakaman seorang gadis yang telah mengisi penuh bagian hatinya yang kosong dengan cinta.

Hyuuga Hinata, yang telah sirna dan tertelan di dalam bumi.

Naruto mendongak keatas, cuaca yang cerah seolah mengejeknya saat ini. Tangannya terkepal saat kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

.

.

~|Benarkan, Hinata?|~

.

"Aku tidak mungkin hanya mengirim dua orang." ucap Naruto dengan sedikit helaan nafas berat.

"Akhir-akhir ini Konoha sedang menerima banyak pekerjaan, wajar bila kita kekurangan orang." ujar Sakura. _Emerald_nya menatap sebal sahabat kecilnya yang tetap keras kepala.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan kami, Naruto." Shikamaru menatap malas sahabatnya. "Hoamm, _mendokusai_."

"Kalianlah yang meremehkan misi ini!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah, nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf. "Bukankah kalian tahu seberapa bahayanya misi ini?"

"Tapi ini demi keamanan desa!" ucap Sakura keras. "Konoha akan memasuki zona bahaya jika kita terus membiarkannya."

Adu argumen yang diselingi sedikit emosi itu terus berlanjut. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa seorang yang ada disana sedang memperhatikan ketiga Shinobi tingkat tinggi tersebut.

'Bagaimana ini, kalau terus dibiarkan maka mereka akan...' pikir orang tersebut takut.

"CUKUP!" bentak Naruto. "Biarkan aku yang akan maju."

"Bodoh! Kau itu Hokage!" sergah Sakura kesal. "Kau tidak boleh bergerak semaumu!"

"Justru karena aku Hokage." _Sapphire _Naruto melirik tajam Sakura. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan semua warga termasuk sahabatku dalam bahaya."

"Biar aku yang ikut."

Ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi hening, perbincangan ketiga sahabat itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Naruto, Sakura, dan Shikamaru segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Menatap kaget sosok yang sejak tadi mereka hiraukan.

"Hinata?" Sakura menatap Hinata dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"B-biarkan aku yang masuk dalam tim ini." ujar Hinata sedikit menunduk karena malu kini dirinyalah yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Naruto tahu, secara tidak langsung Hinata sedang meminta izin padanya. "Tidak, kau tetap disini."

Hinata terkejut mendengar penuturan Naruto. Sakura dan Shikamaru pun sama halnya seperti Hinata.

"Tolong biarkan aku bersama mereka." Hinata menatap Naruto penuh harap. "A-aku merasa tidak berguna jika terus berada di desa saat desa dalam ancaman."

Naruto bergeming. Pikirannya kacau saat ini.

"Naruto-_kun_, ku mohon..."

_Sapphire_ Naruto menatap Hinata. "Aku khawatir akan keselamatanmu, kau tahu kan kalau kita akan—"

"Aku janji aku akan kembali, aku takkan menarik kata-kataku." potong Hinata cepat dengan tegas.

Tatapan Naruto pada gadisnya semakin intens, _sapphire_ itu mencari sebuah kebohongan disana namun nihil. Sang Rokudaime tersentak saat tatapan Hinata berubah padanya.

"Ku mohon, Naruto-_kun_ percaya padaku."

Dan sang Rokudaime Hokage kini tak bisa menang, takkan pernah bisa menang dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Baiklah, ku pegang ucapanmu, Hinata."

"... Sebagai Hokage, aku memutuskan kalian bertiga untuk memata-matai pergerakan musuh yang akan menyerang desa di Kusagakure."

"BAIK!"

* * *

.

.

_Sebuah keputusan bijak..._

_Yang berujung pada penyesalan tiada henti..._

.

.

* * *

~|Benarkan, Hinata?|~

.

Perlahan tapi pasti, seluruh orang yang ada disana mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar pemakaman dengan lunglai, beberapa bahkan masih terisak.

Kecuali dia, Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda itu masih tetap diam disana sejak ia datang kesini, tatapannya pun tetap tak berubah.

"Apa yang ku dapatkan dari semua ini? Apa lagi tujuan yang harus ku raih setelah ini?" ucap Naruto pelan. Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah hingga ia berhenti tepat di depan nisan Hinata.

Tangan Naruto mulai mengelus nisan itu pelan, seolah ia tengah mengelus helaian indigo Hinata sewaktu gadis itu masih hidup.

"Hinata, kau tahu satu hal?" tanya Naruto.

Hening.

Namun Naruto tetap melanjutkan. "Kau mengajari dan memberiku banyak hal. Tapi hanya satu yang kini ada dalam hidupku."

Bibir itupun bergerak, membentuk sebuah senyum simpul yang lama tak ia tunjukan.

"Kau membuatku yakin, bahwa cinta seseorang takkan hilang meski orang itu telah meninggalkan kita."

"... _Ne_, benar bukan, Hinata?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**THE END ~ OWARI**

.

**Yeah, satu lagi fic oneshot NaruHina tragedy dari saya, pyuhh... *lap keringat***

**Bagaimana menurut pendapat Reader setelah membacanya? Sedih, senang, kecewa, marah, atau hal lain? ^^a**

**Gomen ne, kalau misalnya fanfic ini kurang memuaskan untuk Reader semua. Maklum, saya membuatnya dalam satu malam *ojigi***

.

**Saya sangat senang bila Reader memberi saya sebuah komentar/kritik/saran pada saya. Karena itu akan membantu saya untuk membuat fanfic yang lebih dan lebih baik lagi sebagaimana mestinya, dan pastinya untuk motivasi juga ^^**

**(Untuk Flamer, kalau kalian ingin mem-flame. Tolong jangan flame character yang udah dibuat Kishi-sensei ya! Tapi flame fanficnya. ^^**

**Dan akan lebih berharga jika Flamer-**_**san**_** memberikan flamenya dengan bahasa yang baik.)**

.

**Maaf kalau fanficnya membuat kalian bingung (atau garing?) ^^"**

.

**Boleh minta reviewnya? \(*u*)/**

.

**Salam,**


End file.
